


Private Maid Service

by princesswriter



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, I hope, Maids, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesswriter/pseuds/princesswriter
Summary: Someone else knocks on the door to her room that day.
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Private Maid Service

Yukari did feel a tad hypocritical when she stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, hands on her hips and her posture straight. She often did this, particularly after a shopping spree after which she would go through her purchased clothes one by one and coo at the ones she liked and retch at those she did not. Pink was commonly the deciding factor. Pink and with hearts and Yukari would buy upon first sight and then sashay around her room for hours in the same outfit.

However, her current attire was not pink, rather just a bland mixture of white and black with nothing cutesy and adorable stitched onto the admittedly comfortable fabric. Those colors worked for Mitsuru but not her and yet, the brunette could not help but strike a few poses and twirl, letting out an occasional whee to express her delight as she had rocked the uniform better than most.

Yes. Yukari was twirling in a maid uniform. At school, she was aghast at the idea of serving idiot boys as a maid but in the privacy and safety of her room, she found the costume awfully cute for some reason. Sexy as well, even with the minimum amount of skin exposed but the simple things like the cute maid hat and the thigh high stockings added up quite nicely into a very sexy package.

"Kinda sucks the school festival got cancelled." She lamented with a short sigh. Kenji had cried up a storm when the unfortunate news reached her class and so did the other perverted classmates. She was proud to crush their hopes and laugh at their misery but the outfit was sure to turn a few heads now that she had actually put it on. "Maybe I should just wear this around the dorm for the day!"

Yukari left the mirror after another proud look towards her reflection and walked towards the middle of her room, a finger on her chin when she began to imagine the hilarity and the stupidity if she did wear the attire for the day. Or even an hour at maximum.

"Sup, Yuka-tan!" That nickname spoken from her own mouth felt like molten lava but Yukari scrunched her face the worst she could to mimic the perverted Junpei. "Hey! Does this mean you gotta call me master?"

The last thing she wanted on her conscience was to give Junpei a boner in the dorm. Fat chance.

"What's going on Yukari?" The brunette sniggered when she hilariously failed to emulate the voice of her senpai but carried on with her act. "Are you planning to work in Mitsuru' mansion or something?"

"Yeah right, senpai." Yukari's annoyed expression was suddenly replaced by a look of love and subtle lust when she thought about the third male living in the dorm. Makoto. Sweet, sweet Makoto who was nothing like the perverted Junpei or the socially inept Akihiko. The boy was a wonder and the brunette crossed her legs upon further thought, giggling softly when she pondered what his reaction would be. Unlike the other two boys, Yukari was willing to give him a very special show.

"Now, what would Makoto say….?" Just then someone knocked on her door and the brunette hummed softly. That would be Fuuka mostly likely and the girl had interrupted her in the middle of her fantasies.

"Hey, Yukari?"

Ah. She was wrong. Think of the angel and the angel was knocking on her door. Now she had no need to think as she would be getting a live reaction and maybe something else. Heh.

Makoto had to ask permission from Mitsuru to come to the third floor as it was forbidden for the male students and he was on a timetable as Mitsuru had allowed him no more than fifteen minutes to take care of business, which was simple enough as he had to return the notes he borrowed from Yukari. He waited for a minute or two and became concerned when he heard soft giggling from the inside. Yukari was not the type of girl to laugh at herself but before he could check on her safety, the door was flung open.

"Hiiiiii, Makoto!" Yukari gave him the wide grin reserved only for him and while the smile was dazzling enough, Makoto observed the kinky outfit and hiccuped. The shock of seeing his girlfriend in a suggestive uniform was clear but Yukari did not miss the flicker of lust and his gaze firm on her bust.

That was all that she needed to see and the brunette grabbed him by the collar with a lustful grin of her own. She yanked him inside and locked the door, turning back to the obviously confused Makoto with her back against the frame and her lower lip between her teeth.

"That outfit." Makoto blinked in confusion at his girlfriend's choice of attire. He recalled Yukari shouting and yelling all the way to archery practice when Toriumi-sensei announced the opening of the maid cafe and yet the brunette stood in the same clothes she cursed and she was looking quite pleased with herself. "Yukari, what…?"

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Master Makoto?" The way she slurred out the last word led to Makoto piercing the stack of notes in his hand. Sweat began to form along his brow and Makoto took a breath to calm down.

Yukari noticed his internal struggle and leisurely made her way towards him, lifting her skirt just enough to give him a glimpse of her thighs and by the time she stopped close to him, Makoto was muttering under his hitched breath.

"Oh no! Master is agitated!" Yukari gave a fake gasp and tugged on the hem with a sideways glance at the boy. More of her skirt rose and Makoto took notice of the lacy white panties, already ruined and ready for him to rip off. "Did I make you tense, Makoto-sama?"

When Makoto dropped the weeks worth of study notes without a care in the world, Yukari knew she had won and the girl quickly threw herself in his protective arms, getting up on her toes to reach his mouth for a kiss. Makoto rolled his own tongue into her mouth, twisting and turning to seek more of her. Yukari put up quite a struggle in response while her hands worked on setting his length free from the confines of his khaki. After a quick flick at his fly, his cock popped out and Yukari clasped the already erect organ to stroke him during the middle of the wild kiss.

The hard tugs to his cock had Makoto on the losing side of the battle as Yukari quickly overpowered him, timing the flicks of her tongue with a quick stroke. She thumbed the tip and dragged circles, showing much experience handling Makoto as the two were no strangers to each other; heart, soul and body.

Makoto was not one to lose without a fight and the blue haired leader went on the offensive, sucking on her tongue and dragging a few licks to take the girl by surprise. His hands sneaked under her skirt and found her plum ass. He was never rough with his groping, something Yukari adored about him. Instead, he flexed his fingers and gave her hip a light squeeze, soon followed by a small pat and not a smack, although Yukari would not have minded that.

Heads began to tilt in the opposite directions and Yukari shifted her position, freeing his cock from her grasp when she hung her arms around his neck and captured his aching length between her soft thighs, something that never failed to get Makoto moaning. She began to rub her thighs together and giggled into his mouth when he moaned into hers.

When she was satisfied that she had won the first war of passion, Yukari withdrew from the lip lock and gave a coo at the hiss from Makoto as she still had him between her thighs and the grinding did not stop with the kiss. The sudden rock of his head backwards led to Yukari tracing his jawline, thumb caressing the lip she had abused during the kiss.

"I thought you hated the maid cafe idea?" Makoto sighed, trying his level best not to cum on her thighs as that would lead to a very disappointed Yukari. The lust in her eyes had not simmered down after the hot and wet kiss.

"Well, duh! You know I hate perverts!" She threw a look back and grinned at the sight of his cock sandwiched between her thighs. "But you are different, Minato-sama. I would be happy to give you the fulllll service anytime."

"And that entails?" Makoto asked with a tilt of his head and a chuckle.

"Why, I am glad you asked." Yukari gave him another small kiss on the lips and freed his length from between her legs, although she was far from done with him. The brunette kissed his neck and lowered herself with her kisses being constant until she comfortably sat on her knees and circled around his cock with obvious carnal hunger and a wicked grin. All felt right in the world and the next few moments would certainly make the evening even better.

Yukari grasped his length with the same hand and resumed the rough strokes from earlier, although without the distraction of Makoto in her mouth she was quite a bit faster and Makoto started groaning in no time. She flicked the tip and opened her mouth to devour the head, only to pull out and work on the underside with long licks and small sucks.

"God, Yukari." Makoto moaned from above. She was just teasing him but even the tiniest contact of her wet mouth on his cock made the boy shiver. She would always do this and the routine of her starting off with strokes, then her tongue and finally her mouth was predictable but then again.

Yukari had licked and marked almost every inch of his cock with her tongue and she looked quite happy sucking on the side of his length while her thumb ghosted along his sensitive tip and well, Makoto found no reason to complain, ever.

"Makoto-sama." Yukari's soft whisper made him look into her milky brown orbs and he retained the gaze when she slowly opened her mouth and slipped his cock inside, starting off with a small suck and a swirl of her tongue. Makoto noticed, with the more than usual increase in his heartbeat that there was something extra about the evening, highly likely due to the fact that Yukari was sucking him while wearing a very kinky maid outfit.

Unlike her teasing earlier, Yukari was fast and forceful when he was in her moist mouth and she began to move her mouth in a rhythmic bob backwards and forward. She purred softly to let the vibrations travel through his length, hollowing her cheeks to get more of him inside her mouth when his moan pierced the air.

Their sessions always went like this and the moment his cock would pass her lips, Yukari would suck him off with unrivaled hunger until he would cum and she would win. She saw his knees buckle and pulled her mouth off his cock with a lewd pop, settling her warm hands around the base to stroke him towards climax. Makoto could only watch as his girlfriend squatted down to get a better angle, her mouth open and her tongue flat against the head of his dick which she lavished with kisses and licks, using her hands and mouth in tandem to make him cum and he did.

Makoto shot ropes of thick cum directly onto her tongue and Yukari let out a moan of her own, her lips covering his tip lest she would waste a drop. Makoto held her close by a soft hand to the back of her head until he was done coating her mouth and sensing that, Yukari withdrew. She swallowed what was pooled in her mouth and went right back to his cock, licking the cum off the sides of his length and then the tip. When she had licked his cock clean, she worked at the slightly softening length with her hands, allowing only brief touches and strokes to excite her boyfriend for another round.

"How was that, Makoto-sama?" Yukari wondered in jest as the look on his face told a very clear story. He tapped his foot as an order and Yukari rose up, giggling when he cupped her breasts and began to search for a zipper to open the damn thing. Yukari aided him and her blouse came off, revealing a simple white bra against her modest breasts. Her nipples were already swollen, a sign that Yukari was quite aroused herself and the brunette girl wasted no time making herself comfortable in his arms again and nestled against her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck before she drew for another sloppy kiss.

She wrapped a single, slender leg around his waist and soon found his soft yet strong hands around her hips. He gently picked her off the ground and the brunette girl clung to him like she was never going to let go and she kissed him like she wanted to inhale every breath of his into her own body.

Contrary to his slender build, Makoto was quite the powerhouse and Yukari knew that in a special way. Just minutes after a rough climax in her mouth, Makoto was strong enough to hold her up for another exhaustive kiss which soon grew wild as he began to seek out more of her body and Yukari clenched her fist around a lock of blue and began to tug him towards herself, ravishing his mouth as he did to hers.

After a few more minutes of kissing each other senseless, Makoto maneuvered his way through the cushions and other obstacles in her room and made his way towards her bed. She loosened her legs from across his waist and Makoto slammed her down on the soft mattress. The girl landed with a soft giggle and soon found Makoto on top of her, mouth seeking hers for another kiss. She reached back for a second and plucked her bra to leave her chest bare. Makoto caught the rosy bead from the corner of his eye and after a final lick along her tongue, he removed his mouth from hers and sought her breast, settling his wet mouth on her sensitive nipple.

Yukari clenched her fists around the already crumpled bed sheets when Makoto began to suck and lick her breasts, moving from left to right. He pinched and toyed with the rosy bead he was not sucking on, teasing her. She twitched under him upon a soft bite and then a small suckle. God, he was practically slobbering all over her chest, not taking a moment for a breath of fresh air but his infatuation with her body, particularly her breasts and her thighs was what made him so adorable.

When he was sure he had made quite a mess to prove a point, Makoto was satisfied with her breasts but Yukari was not. The moment she saw him getting up, the brunette snatched his wrist and grasped his cock again, growling at him because he had lit up a flame of lust within her and he was going to take care of that.

"Makoto-sama is not paying due attention to his maid." Yukari tried to talk sweetly but the lust betrayed her attempt and her words came across as a snarl. "I humbly suggest that you give your poor old maid some more time. Or else." Her grip on his length tightened as a warning and Makoto chuckled softly.

"I am not done with my lovely maid by a longshot." Makoto assured and his girlfriend flicked his tip with a scoff. Better not. She sat up next to him, still playing with his dick with her single hand and stroking him very firmly for a couple of hard and fast seconds but with every passing moment, her painfully maintained sweet face grew into a demanding scowl.

"Well!? Do you have something in mind or should I put your dick back into my mouth!?" She yelled at him and would have ripped off the dick in her hand if Makoto was not so…. Makoto. "You idiot!"

"Hm?" Makoto gave her a sly look, noticing the cap on her head and directing her attention towards the little roleplay they had going on.

Yukari flinched and softened the grip. She fumbled over her words and bowed her head like a good maid would. "Um! I mean. Would you like me to give you another blowjob? F-Feel free to cum anywhere you'd like, Makoto-sama."

The merry laugh from the boy beside her led to a balloon of pride and adoration swelling up inside her. Pride for making the stoic and aloof boy laugh and adoration because she could never get enough of him. She felt a small nibble on her collarbone and Makoto stood from her bed, offering her a hand which she took.

"Well, the bed or your desk." Makoto pointed at both options. Truthfully, Makoto had fucked her against pretty much each part of the furniture in his room and hers and so Yukari thought of something different.

After a few seconds of deep and hormonal thinking she undid the buttons and dropped her skirt. Her panties did not drop yet and Makoto shuddered in heated desire and the little playful twirl to show off her ass and back further incensed him with lust, his breaths coming out of a gaping mouth now.

Yukari walked back to the wall and pressed her back against, fingers tugging off her panties but each time Makoto took a step in her direction, she would stop and flash him a coy smile.

"I cannot do this without your permission, Makoto-sama." Yukari said innocently, sneaking a finger to play with herself, just small touches along her clit.

"Take them off this instant." Makoto stomped in frustration and upon his command, her panties came off and she ran another finger along the slippery folds, dripping with arousal and aching for Makoto.

The boy took in the sight for a little while longer. The school idol and the most popular girl in her grade, his girlfriend in nothing but white stockings and a kinky maid hat was cornered and she awaited him, whispering him to come over and take her. With another chuckle, he joined her and pressed his body against hers. He sucked on her neck and lifted her off her feet, leading to Yukari wrapping a leg around his waist.

Yukari eyed his cock intensely, with wanton hunger when he teased her slick entrance with the head of his shaft. Her teeth were gritted in anticipation and Makoto soon entered her rough and Yukari clung onto his shoulder, voice muffled against his shirt when he began to pound her against the wall.

The girl in his arms arched her spine and moaned with her head resting on his shoulder, now both legs around his waist and body inbetween the wall and Makoto who drove into her sex, harder and faster with every second. He moaned as well, spreading her legs further so he could take her fully and bury every inch of his hard cock into her.

Yukari tightened her legs around his hips and suppressed a scream. Instead, she went for his mouth and locked her lips with his. Makoto battled back but most of his focus was on fucking her senseless and he slammed harder and harder into her pussy each time, moaning herself when her pussy clenched around his cock like a vice, working each nerve to bring him closer to another orgasm.

Yukari had stopped kissing him and instead she settled on looking at his face when he fucked her. She knew he was a couple of seconds away from an orgasm and so was she as each thrust sent a spoke of pleasure through her pelvis, constricting her inner muscles around his shaft more tightly due to reflex. She let out another lewd moan when he was buried the entire length into her damp pussy and her tongue moved into his mouth again to muffle a yell that was sure to alert everyone else.

"M-Makoto, I'm close." Yukari murmured as she wiggled her hips, now bouncing as much as she could in the closed space. She looked at her blue haired boyfriend in his eyes, catching a blizzard of emotions ranging from undying love, affection and unsuitable lust for her body. She could not help but sneak another wet kiss and she caught his whispers between the grunts and moans.

"I'm close too." Makoto muttered, exhausted from holding her up against the wall and the sex which was a bit more draining as the maid outfit certainly added to his already excessive lust for Yukari.

"Come inside me, baby." Yukari licked at his lobe and her body rocked backwards, head meeting the wall but her hands were firm around his head to stay in position. She started yelling and screaming as the two approached orgasm. She worked her hips up and down and slammed her ass against his hard cock while Makoto just fucked her without mercy, even getting a few bites on her breast until the orgasm finally came.

The climax struck both lovers like a bolt of lighting and Yukari screamed first, slumping against the wall when she came hard, her toes curling and her body almost escaping his grip but Makoto, even during the rush of pleasure and euphoria held her close so she wouldn not fall. Her warm and wet body was the final push and with one final thrust, he pressed his mouth against her breast to muffle the yell and came as hard as she did, emptying inside of her now sore womanhood.

Yukari felt warm in all the right places and she allowed herself a few moments to stay on top, knowing that Makoto was still strong enough to hold her. His now soft dick was still inside her but he had given what she had wanted; a hard and fast fucking and then a warm load inside her eager sex.

Makoto felt satisfied and while he wanted to lie down by her side for an hour or cuddles, he kept her steady and smiled at the look of absolute rapture and love on her face and her body; sweaty, warm and soft just felt right pressed up against him. Soon, he sensed her move and Yukari lowered her body, lifting his head up by the jaw to kiss him one last time. She was slow and soft this time, making sure to cap the amazing sex off with a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Makoto-sama… That was amazing." She had lost her gimmick someway in the middle of the sex and Makoto could not blame her. He too stopped playing along and just fucked like she was a woman made just for him. "Mmm, I suppose I should clean my Master up now."

He thought of a bath but Yukari escaped his embrace and got down to her knees, slowly lapping up the cum off his length to lick and suck him clean. She worked her mouth more slowly this time, seeking out his more sensitive spots and sucking on them softly while she occasionally blinked at her Master innocently as she was just doing her job serving him.

"You've really taken a liking to my dick, huh?" Makoto said with a hand on his hip and his head tilted to the side. "Cannot get enough of it, can you my little maid?"

Yukari giggled and kissed the tip to prove a point. Makoto sighed again. Might as well enjoy the moment while someone would come knocking on her door. Slowly, he pushed his length back into her warm mouth and Yukari was all too happy to oblige, sucking him off slowly.

All was excellent in the world for Makoto. Unknowingly, Yukari had fulfilled his fantasy as he was one of the boys who were heartbroken that they would not get to see the brunette in a maid outfit but better later than never and Yukari had served him in private exceedingly well. After a session of amazing sex, he was getting some extra love from her mouth. Yes. All was excellent in the world.

So he thought.

During the middle of his moaning, Makoto saw something in the corner of her room and his eyeballs began to bulge. Oh shit. The camera installed in the corner was recording the whole session as the red light was constant and not beeping. He knew his way around the cameras of the dorm and this meant!

"Oh shit!"

Yukari panicked and nearly bit on his dick when her boyfriend let out a horrified shout that echoed across the entire third floor. He removed his length from her mouth and grabbed whatever was nearby. Yukari first swallowed the few drops that escaped his tip and then yelled at him to release her cellphone but the boy aimed for the camera and threw.

............................

"Huh."

The person in the command room pressed a few buttons on the large keyboard.

"Recording saved."

The mega computer beeped and the file was already sent to his desktop. Satisfied, the man stood from the seat and stretched.

Who knew Yukari was such a freak in bed? And who knew the cool and calm leader boy had a fetish for sucking on breasts? But dayum. The two went at it like animals of lust and put on quite a show, enough to give him a boner. A proud one as he got to see the school idol in action.

Junpei Iori was a very happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> A little later for MinaYuka week but this is another pairing I adore. I might more about them in the future if readers want to see more.
> 
> Review your thoughts if you like and see you on another story sometime soon.


End file.
